How Can I Live
by Dark Uzumaki 93
Summary: Temari and Kankuro die in a car crash leaving Gaara to fend for himself.As people keep murmuring about their deaths it finally gets to Gaara and he try's to commit suicide,but a teacher saves him.
1. Prologue

Screams ran through the busy streets,people stopped to see what happened. Sirens ringing as loud as ever a person getting arrested two dead bodies on the street. A puddle of blood slowly forming, a sheet now placed to cover the horrible sight from people. A car crash had happened in was raining and people were in a hurry to get home. The car speed up at the turn of the yellow light, so when the driver was making a right turn he lost control on the car. Hitting two people on the sidewalk head on they die from instant collision and shock of what was going on. the police checked the twos background info and found that they had a little brother brother and contacted him.


	2. Chapter 1

A.N:The song How Can I Live, it was in the Freddy vs. Jason movie when the end credits start, gave me the idea to make this story and a long time ago I asked my big sister to give me a couple that she thinks that people don't write about. Turns out people did write about Kakashi and Gaara, but I couldn't just let the idea die so here's How Can I Live. Enjoy.

* * *

Tears were shed and sorry's were said, people all dressed in black looking at the two bodies for the last time. Gaara was in between the two coffins, looking down on his brother and sister. Gaara was afraid to touch them, he wished it was all a dream, or a really bad, sick joke. But it wasn't it was real and nothing, anything or any person could do to change it. Gaara wished he was the one that died, but it wouldn't help, they would have gone through the same pain he was going through.

Someone put a hand on his shoulder and smiled sympathetically. It was Naruto. Of course only friends came, what family was left? As Gaara just stared at Temari and Kankuro the time just slipped out of his hands and soon as the time passed he was left standing still looking down at them not a tear so far, the owner of the funeral home finally had to ask him to leave. As he walked way he found it harder to keep his composure. When he slipped through the door Gaara took a deep breath and tried to calm down. When he started to walk home tears began to roll down his cheeks.

A few minutes later he was in the little apartment, he stopped in the living room and picked up a picture of the three of them and ran his fingers over the picture, thinking of their smiles and then put it back. He walked to Temari's room and sat on her bed for a while, Gaara then laid down and curled up into a ball. Hours later Gaara awoke and looked at the digital clock, it was 12:41am. For once he wished he woke up to a chuckling Kankuro and one mad Temari yelling at Kankuro to stop drawing on Gaara's face when he would sleep. But instead he woke up to a dark and quiet room.

He got out of Temari's room and walked into his and Kankuro's room, Gaara smirked sadly remembering how Kankuro would fall off the top bunk almost every morning when the alarm clock would ring. He climbed up on the top bunk wondering how someone could just fall off the bed and a few minutes later feel pain and wake up, the biggest delayed reaction hes seen. Gaara got down and walked to the kitchen for some water, he looked around the kitchen. Remembering how every morning they would make their own breakfast and talk a little, his eyes landed on a knife near the sink. He put the cup of water down and walked over to the sink and held the knife.

Looked at it side to side, as it shined in the light the edge looked interesting. The sharp edge gave Gaara a rush and the idea to kill himself, he slowly brought it to his wrist. He held the knife, it hovered over his skin as he began to think, should he throw his life away? Lose all the friends he has because he feels like he can't live on? Kill himself because he has no family members left and because he wants to join them?

The idea of not feeling unbearable sadness anymore seemed promising the more Gaara thought about it, any thought of death increased the promising thought. But would feeling unbearable pain as his life slipped through his fingers worth it? He thought of how he could be with Temari and Kankuro again, dead but he'd be 6 feet under with them. He tried to cut his wrist but Gaara didn't have the balls to do it, his hand wouldn't move. Gaara sighed and put the knife down, he started thinking of other was to die as he walked to his room, drowning, the crush of the water some say its one of the worst ways to die. Sleeping pill, dying in your sleep isn't so bad, hanging yourself the list seemed to go on and on as he reached his bed and closed his eyes for more sleep

* * *

A.N:Its short, it seemed much longer on paper,then again I decided not to put somethings in. I hope you liked it, I'm still not so good at somethings. There might be a messy love triangle or love square as my big sister would say and something unexpected.


	3. Chapter 2

A.N:I'm going to put a little Sai and Gaara love in the beginning, something I never thought I'd do for some odd reason maybe its cuz of Sai creepy no feelings behind it smile. But it'll come up later.

* * *

Gaara was up late other night reminiscing about the good times he had with Temari and Kankuro, as he walked to his locker he saw a note hanging out of it. He unfolded it and read the note, it was from the principal, it said how Tusnade felt for his loss and the numbers and combination's of Kankuro and Temari's lockers were written. Gaara was to clean out their lockers after school and take their stuff home with him. He refolded the paper and stuck it in his pocket.

Gaara opened up his locker taking and putting books in and out of it and into his book bag. As people walked passed him he heard them mumbling things.

"Hey that's Gaara right? I heard his brother and sister died."

Teachers also would say things,teachers he didn't even know followed the students and said cruel things.

"His last remaining family members died right? What a poor bastard."

"They died in a car accident right?"

"Yeah, I heard there was a lot of blood, wish I was there to see it."

"Poor Temari, I can't believe she died. She was so nice at times."

"Was nice, she was a bitch when people would talk bad about her little family. It was like she was on her period 24/7"

"Thank God Kankuro died, he was such a creep, and he would always get caught peeking into girls in the locker room."

They all continued to talk,"Oh well two less brats to teach, am I right? Hahahahahah!"

Gaara was coming to a boil, he was getting mad and being torn all at the same and was ready to yell his lungs out and curse out the closest person that was bad mouthing Temari and Kankuro."Hey Gaara." Hearing that one voice made Gaara slam his locker shut as his eyes grew wide and landed on the person next to him."Sai? I-I thought you were moving." All Sai did was smile that little smile that I find creepy at Gaara. But as soon as the smile appeared it turned into a sad frown, complete with sympathy in his Gaara's shock faded quickly, he was tired of everyone looking at him like that.

"I heard about Temari and Kankuro, I just want you to know that I'm really sorr-"

"Stop it!" Gaara yelled, it caught some teachers and students attention.

"What?"

"I'm sick and tired of people saying their sorry and giving me a sad look when they see me and talk to me."

"Gaara calm down." Sai reached and took hold of Gaara's arm, but he pulled his arm away from Sai's grip.

"I don't want people to say sorry. I had enough of that at Temari and Kankuro's funeral. I don't want people to tell me that everything's going to be okay." Gaara's gaze was glued to the floor.

"Gaara." Sai reached for him again and Gaara stepped back.

"DON'T!...Don't touch me and don't talk to me like that.'

"Gaara I-"

"I'm tired of hearing that tone of sympathy in others voices. I'm tired of seeing it their eyes.'

"Gaara jus-"

"NO!" Gaara looked at Sai, Gaara was deeply hurt, he was broken, hollowed out. Gaara was crying more, crying out all the tears he had held in when the police called him about Temari and Kankuro. The tears he held when he saw their battered bodies for the first time. The tears from the funeral and when he was remembering the good times they had. Gaara decided to run and go somewhere, somewhere people rarely go to. The last thing he heard was Sai calling out his name as he ran away.

Gaara hit the nearest stairwell and ran all the way up to the roof of the school. Practically busting down the door when he reached the top and stumbling over his feet once out into the cool air. He fell to his knees and breathed heavily as he tried to calm down. All that Gaara could hear were bird chirping and students laughing. While his world world was spiraling out of control theirs were full of laughter and little problems, he screamed off the top of his lungs.

"What are you doing up here Gaara?"

Said boy jumped up so fast it felt like he were going to jump out of his skin. The owner of the voice was none other than Kakashi Gaara's English teacher. As his teacher walked away out in the open from the door Gaara came out of.

"Kakashi sensei?"

Kakashi did a hand motion as if telling Gaara to come over to him. "C'mon Gaara your wasting my free period and your own. I heard about what happened to your brother and sister,killing yourself wont help at all and if you decide to jump I wont save you."

The silver haired man shook his head as Gaara stood his ground and glared daggers at him.

"Get away from there Gaara you could hurt yourself and make the stupidest mistake in you life."

Kakashi took a few steps forward trying not to alarm the depressed teen before him. At first Gaara stayed put as Kakashi advanced on him,but soon he started to panic when Kakashi seemed to be at arms length. The red head ended taking a step back and slipped on the edge of the buildings roof. A terrified scream erupted from Gaara's mouth as he began to fall,he closed his eyes and waited for the rush of wind and a horrible impact with pain. It never came,Gaara opened his eyes to see a pissed off Kakashi staring down at him and gripping his arm.

"W-What are you doing?"

"I'm saving you from being bird poop on the windshield we call Earth."

Gaara stared at his teacher dumbfounded."But you said you weren't going to save me if I jumped."

Kakashi grunted as he tried to pull the teen back up to safety."You panicked and walked backwards it happens all the time."

Kakashi's voice was dripping with sarcasm. It was a statement not a question,Gaara had struck a nerve and it was never pretty when Kakashi was mad.

"But...Its my choice if I wanna go or not."

"YOU RETARDED TEENS THINK YOU CAN JUST THROW YOUR LIVES AWAY WHEN SOMETHING BAD HAPPENS! YOU SHOULD LIVE YOUR LIVES NOT BE IDIOTS THROWING IT AWAY!"

Gaara looked down ashamed and he got dizzy."G-Get me up."

The boy started to sway more from the wind and a ear splitting scream came from bellow.

"SOMEONES HANGING FROM THE SCHOOL!"A flock of kids and adults pored out of the school to see what was going on.

"KAKASHI!" the principle busted through the door to the roof. "What the hell is going on?"

An angry Tusnade approached them as Kakashi began to lose his grip. The next thing Gaara knows hes flying through the air and slammed against the door that lead back inside. As he sat up Gaara felt something trickle down the side of his face and his first instinct is to touch it. Through heavy half opened eyes he saw blood on his hand and he saw one Tusnade and Kakashi arguing,along with one Shizune freaking out about something. Their voices were muffled and Gaara's voice caught their attention.

"Ka..kashi."

Whit everything going black he finally heard Shizune shriek,"LADY TUSNADE I THINK YOU KILLED HIM!"


End file.
